Not alone anymore
by Silvara71
Summary: Louie's death from different POV... post snow day... I'm not good with summaries... DL all the way. Oneshot


This is my first FF in english, that's not my first language... so please forgive my mistakes... It's DL cause I love them together... After snow day (a little spoiler)

I don't own any characters and write just for my fun...

Please read and review...

_**Not alone anymore**_

**On the crime scene **

We are on the field, Don is with us, I have to say I like to work with them together, they're funny and they make this job a little less heavy.

It is a normal day, just as usual, but he receives a phone call. I hears the change on his voice "When?" He asks with sorrow, I turn my face to him and note his concerned expression, Don seems to do the same.

Something has happened and I know it is related to Louie.

"What's up" Don asks

"Louie's getting wrong, doctors say it is time to put off the machine that keep him alive".

We don't know what to say, I just can say "I'm sorry" but it is so stupid to say it now

"I need air" he says and goes away

Don is going to follow him, but I stop him saying "let me do this", so I reach him outside.

It has began as a normal day, but it is not...

_I know there is something between them. I guess I've always known: the way they look at each other, the way they flirt. From the first time they met there was something between them, but since the warehouse situation things have changed, they have become closer, but I've never realized how much till today._

_I look from the window and I see him, he's my best friend and I've seen him cry just one time… I see her going closer and reaching for his hand, he notices her presence and turns toward her. She looks in his eyes and he hugs her so tightly that they look like as just one entity._

_I've always known that there was something between then, but now I realize what it is..._

I'm glad she's here in my arms, I dip my face into her hairs and I breathe her scent, I can't help crying, for Louie, for my parents, for me… but she's here and I know I can handle everything if she will be with me. God I love her so much that sometimes it hurts but I'm so glad she's mine...

**At the Hospital**

I hate hospitals, I've always hated them, but I've have to be here to farewell my brother… she's here right besides me, I thank God for this, I know I couldn't bear the pain without her at my side. We are in front of the door of his room… I just can't move… I'm scared to see my parents, to see on their faces that they blame me and that it is all my fault.

I know she's looking at me, she knows what I'm scared of, she takes my hand and squeeze it firmly, I look at her, she smiles and opens the door…

I've always hated Hospitals and I'm so scared...

_We are here in this room to farewell my older son, we're here to see him die…_

_My husband and me knew that this would be happened some day since he was a teen. I hear the door's opening, so I turn and I see my little boy, Danny, enters the room. On his face I can see pain, sorrow and… guilt. He blame himself for Louie's fate but he's wrong it isn't his fault: Louie chose his destiny a long time ago… then I see her, Lindsay's her name, if I remember from his tales… He was right, she's beautiful that kind of beauty that come from inside… she's holding his hand firmly and looking at her I know that she loves him._

_I hug him… he first hesitate "I'm sorry" he says "it's not your fault" I hope he could believe me… then I turn to Lindsay a take her in my arms. We all turn and we see my husband, he's staring at Louie, I've seen him cry just twice, this won't be the third, on his face I see anger…_

_we are here to see our older son die and we can't do anything to avoid it…._

Danny's father (God they are so similar) comes to us and holds Danny in his arms, as he can read his mind he says "It's not your fault D. He has chosen his fate a long ago. The only guilty for this is Sassone".

As his father says these words Danny's face relaxes and I finally see relief, his father then looks at me "So you're Lindsay, thank you to come and welcome in our family" I blush and he hugs me so tightly that I almost can breathe. His embrace is warm and sincere, and yes it makes me feel as I'm part of the family.

Now we stand in front of the bed, doctors are putting off the machine. Danny reaches for my hand he looks at me and silently says to me "thank you". He'd have to know that I'm the one who have to thanks. Every single day I thanks God he's part of my life.

**At home**

It's two clock in the morning, yesterday we have buried my brother, I've asked her to stay with me tonight, I didn't want to be alone. The last four months, this is the time that has passed from the morning we woke up on my pool table, I've been alone just few nights. Sometimes it's her place, most times it's mine, but we always try to spent nights together.

Her head is on my shoulder and I can sense her breathe, I miss her when we are apart: miss her weight on my body, I miss her scent, but most of all I miss watching her when she's asleep.

I'm watching her now and suddenly I know that I don't want to be alone anymore…

_It's late night, he's playing with my hairs, I like this, I like to wake up with him, I like to be awaken by his voice, to sleep on his shoulder… I know he's staring at me, he always does when I pretend to be asleep, I wonder if he knows that I'm awake._

_I open my eyes "hey… it's late"_

"_I was just thinking" he says and smiles, I love his smile, it enlightens his face, but the last two days he has never smiled… I've missed it so much…_

"_What were you thinking about?" I ask_

"_Just how much I like spending nights together, feeling your breathe, waking in the morning with you in my arms"_

"_I like it too I really miss you when I sleep alone"_

"_Me too…" He takes a deep breathe "what do you think about you moving here"_

_I'm surprised, does he say what I think? It is supposed he's scared of commitments._

_He's looking at me with an interrogative expression, he's waiting for an answer, but I want to be sure he has asked what I think… "Are you asking me to live together?"_

"_I guess yes… and I'm still waiting for an answer" he smiles again, it's a nervous one._

_I can't help smiling, I just look at him intensely and kiss him_

"_I hope this means yes" he says trough my lips, I pull away and smile again "This is definitely a yes"…_

_He smiled again, this time it is the bright smile I love so much. He kisses me tenderly "I love you Montana" he whispers…_

_I kiss him back "I love you too, cowboy"…_


End file.
